


Hallo Fremder

by BadWolfin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, Blind Date, John - Freeform, Kontaktanzeige, M/M, Online Dating, Sherlock - Freeform, alternatives erstes Treffen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfin221B/pseuds/BadWolfin221B
Summary: Um einen Mörder zu finden, der sich auf Kontaktanzeigen meldet, versucht sich Sherlock im Bereich Online Dating -mit überraschendem Ergebnis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... dieses Thema schwirrt jetzt schon so lange in meinem Kopf herum, dass ich unbedingt darüber Schreiben musste. Das ist erst meine zweite Fanfiction, also seit gnädig ^^ Kommentare und Kudos sind willkommen :) <3

„Was haben wir?“ 

„Einen männlichen Toten, weiß, etwa zwischen 25 und 30 Jahre alt und seit ungefähr zehn Stunden tot. Wurde von seinem Nachbarn gefunden, der genervt war, dass er sein Auto vor dessen Garage abgestellt hatte.“ 

„Wenn Sie das alles wissen, wozu brauchen Sie dann mich?“ 

„Er ist nicht der Erste, der auf diese Weise ermordet wurde. Innerhalb der letzten vier Wochen wurden bereits sechs Männer auf die gleiche Weise ermordet, deshalb kommen jetzt Sie ins Spiel, Sherlock.“ 

Die beiden betraten die Wohnung des Toten. Sherlock begann alles zu untersuchen. Nach einer Weile fragte Lestrade ihn, was er gefunden hat. 

„Also zunächst mal ist es deutlich, dass er eine Verabredung hatte.“ 

„Okay erklären Sie es, bitte“, forderte ihn Lestrade danach entnervt auf. 

„Oh kommen Sie, das neue Hemd muss Ihnen doch aufgefallen sein oder etwa nicht? Es riecht sogar noch chemisch! Das bedeutet er hat es extra für diesen Abend gekauft und dann wäre da noch sein Parfum.“ 

„Sein Parfum?!“ 

„Ja. Sein Parfum. Es riecht nach… ich würde sagen, Feigenblättern, Kakao und Zedernholz. Also ganz klar Kokorico.“ 

„Koko was?“ 

„ Kokorico. Nicht besonders teuer, also war diese Verabredung unserem Toten zumindest kein teures Parfum wert.“ 

„Okay… na gut, dann sollte wir wohl besser versuchen sie zu finden.“ 

„Sie?“ 

„Sie, sein Date.“ 

„Sie meinen ihn.“ 

„Ihn?“ 

„Könnten Sie bitte aufhören ständig alles, was ich sage zu wiederholen? Sie benehmen sich schon wie ein besonders Nerv tötender Papagei! Natürlich suchen wir einen ihn. Sehen Sie sich ihn doch an! Sein Hemd, sein Haargel, seine Unterwäsche und jetzt noch das Parfum, das in der Regel von schwulen Männern bevorzugt wird!“ 

„Verdammt nochmal, seine Unterwäsche?!“ 

Dies brachte ihm nur einen wütenden Blick von Sherlock ein. 

„Wissen Sie was? In Ordnung. Wir suchen einen ihn. Nur wo sollen wir suchen? Der Tote hatte keine Familie und bisher konnten wir noch keine Freunde ausfindig machen. Einen Job hatte er auch nicht.“ 

„Er war also ein Außenseiter. Niemand da, der ihn vermissen würde. Interessant. Er hat seine Verabredung hierher eingeladen. Er hat nicht gekocht und auch kein essen bestellt. Bevor Sie fragen: Herd und Mülleimer. Also wozu lädt er dann seine Verabredung zu sich nach Hause ein? Natürlich. Das ist die einzige Erklärung. Raffiniert.“ 

Lestrade machte daraufhin eine auffordernde Geste. 

„Ernsthaft? Gerade Sie müssten wissen, wovon ich spreche. Wozu lädt man jemanden zu sich nach Hause ein, wenn man nicht vor hat miteinander zu essen?“ 

„Was? Sie meinen…? Sex?“ 

„Wow. Also davon ausgehend, dass er ein Einzelgänger war, der nur selten unter Menschen ging, wo würde er versuchen jemanden kennenzulernen? Natürlich im Internet. Bitte durchsuchen Sie seinen PC und sein Handy nach derartigen Seiten und Apps und simsen Sie mir dann alle Infos, damit wir den Mörder finden können.“ 

„Wie haben Sie denn vor so den Mörder zu finden?“ 

„Natürlich werde ich mich mit ihm verabreden.“ 

„Sie werden sich mit ihm verabreden?!“ 

„Offenkundig!“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Planung geht weiter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß :)

„Also wir haben Ihre Vermutungen überprüft und alle Opfer waren auf der gleichen Dating Seite angemeldet. Wir haben bereits alle Accounts überprüft, aber anscheinend haben alle bevor Ihrem Tod alle Nachrichten gelöscht. Vielleicht hat der Mörder selbst alle gelöscht.“ 

Sherlock faltete seine Hände unter seinem Kinn bevor er antwortete: 

„Also ein cleverer Homophober. Was für ein Paradoxon.“

 „Also anscheinend haben alle Opfer Ihren vermeintlichen Mörder zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, worauf dieser sich in einem unbedachten Moment des Opfers von hinten nähern konnte, um ihm das Genick zu brechen.“  

 

Sherlock nickte nur. 

„Also wie genau ist Ihr Plan?“  

 

„Es ist ganz einfach. Ich werde mir auf der besagten Dating Seite ein Profil erstellen und alle Angaben so machen, dass es erscheint als würde ich in das Beuteschema des Mörders passen. 

Einsam, naiv und verzweifelt nach menschlichem Kontakt. Da der Mörder immer noch auf der Jagd zu sein scheint, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis er versuchen wird, sich mit mir zu verabreden.“  

 

„Wer würde sich schon mit Ihnen verabreden wollen, Freak?“, fragte die süffisante Stimme von Sally Donovan als sie zusammen mit Anderson den Raum betrat. 

„Es wird Sie vielleicht überraschen, aber ich habe durchaus schon des Öfteren Komplimente zu meinem Erscheinungsbild erhalten.“ 

„Ja, das mag sein, aber mit diesen Leuten haben Sie garantiert nicht geredet.“  

 

Gerade als Sherlock zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, schaltete Lestrade sich ein: 

„Stopp! Hört sofort auf ihr beiden! Das alles hier ist eine ernst zu nehmende Angelegenheit und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr beide durch eurer Gezanke alles zunichtemacht!“ 

Da alle in dem Raum nun still waren und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Lestrade richteten fuhr er fort:  

 

„ Nebenbei Sherlock, ich finde Ihren Plan extrem waghalsig und gefährlich. Sie können nicht einfach einen potenziellen Mörder zu sich nach Hause einladen und versuchen ihn zu überwältigen oder ähnliches.“  

 

„Ich habe auch nicht vor ihn zu überwältigen oder ähnliches, was auch immer Sie mit ‚Ähnliches‘ implizieren wollen. 

Das werden selbstverständlich Sie tun. 

Ich brauche nur etwa höchstens fünf Minuten alleine mit einem Mann, um Ihnen sagen zu können, ob er unser Mörder ist und während dieser fünf Minuten werde ich ihm garantiert nicht den Rücken zukehren so viel steht fest.  

 

Also Sie werden sich einfach in der Nähe meiner Wohnung aufhalten, vielleicht bei Mrs Hudson, und wenn ich den Mörder identifiziert habe, werde ich Ihnen simsen. Ganz einfach.“  

 

„Das ist verrückt, aber da mir momentan ehrlich gesagt keine bessere Lösung einfällt, nur zu. Kreieren Sie Ihr Profil und melden Sie sich sobald Sie eine Verabredung haben.“  

 

Daraufhin nickte Sherlock nur und sie verabschiedeten sich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich präsentiere: John

„Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry!“ 

 

„Doch! Das ist eine gute Idee! Würdest du mir bitte auch nur einmal in deinem Leben vertrauen, John?“ 

 

John seufzte und schaute zu Harry, die momentan ihren allzu berühmten Dackelblick aufgesetzt hatte. 

„Ich habe Clara damals im Internet kennengelernt. Das weißt du.“ 

 

„Ja, und wie gut das funktioniert hat, wissen wir.“ 

John bereute seine Worte sofort, aber als er seine Schwester ansah entdeckte er keine Wut in ihrem Gesicht. 

 

„Wir waren zumindest eine Weile so glücklich, dass wir geheiratet haben und das heißt schon etwas, findest du nicht?“, fragte sie daraufhin mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja, ist schon gut. Ich werde es versuchen. Also zeig schon her, wen so perfektes du angeblich für mich gefunden hast.“ 

 

Harry reichte John den Laptop, auf dem eine Seite geöffnet war, auf der ein Profil eines gewissen Sebastian geöffnet war. 

Er hatte schwarzes, lockiges Haar, herausstechende Augen und bemerkenswerte Wangenknochen, was John sich eingestehen musste. 

 

„Und? Was sagst du? Ist der nicht wirklich eine Augenweide?“ 

John räusperte sich, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Erfolglos. 

 

„Was ist?!“, schaltete seine Schwester sich ein. 

Immer noch lachend antwortete John: „Nichts. Aber eine ‚Augenweide‘ ? Wirklich? Wo hast du denn so einen Begriff aufgeschnappt?“ 

„Oh halt die Klappe!“, sagte sie während sie ihm spielerisch an den Hinterkopf schlägt. 

 

„Jetzt schreib ihm schon. Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst, du bist einsam. Du musst mal wieder unter Leute, John. Es ist jetzt schon vier Monate her, seit Sarah und du euch getrennt habt. Es wird Zeit. Und hey, selbst wenn sich hieraus nichts Ernsthaftes entwickelt, gegen ein wenig Spaß ist nichts einzuwenden oder?“, forderte sie zwinkernd auf. 

 

„Ja,ja ist schon gut ich schreibe ihm ja, keine Sorge.“ 

Daraufhin sah er sie auffordernd an. 

„Was?“, fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

 

„Na, ich werde ihm garantiert nicht schreiben, während mir meine große Schwester dabei über die Schulter schaut!“, konterte er lachend. 

Mit einem letzten spielerischem Anschubsen seiner Schulter verließ sie lächelnd den Raum. 

* * *

 

Drei Tage zuvor… 

 

„Starren Sie etwa immer noch Ihren Laptop an? Das ist wirklich nicht gut für Ihre Augen!“ 

„Oh verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Belehrungen, Mrs Hudson. Ich bin kein Kind mehr!“ 

„Oh nein mein lieber, aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie nicht jemanden brauchen, der auf Sie aufpasst. Hat Ihnen denn schon der Mörder geschrieben?“ 

 

 „Bisher hat mich noch niemand kontaktiert. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Schon seit drei Tagen warte ich nun schon und ich habe mein Profil so naiv und einsam wie möglich klingen lassen!“, verkündete er während er seine Finger frustriert in seinem Haar vergrub. 

 

„Oh seien Sie nicht traurig. Lassen Sie mich mal nachschauen, was Sie angegeben haben, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen noch Tipps geben.“ 

Dafür schenkte Sherlock ihr einen herablassenden Blick, rückte aber bereitwillig zur Seite. 

 

„Also wirklich ,Sherlock! Sie können doch nicht angeben, dass Sie verzweifelt nach körperlicher Nähe sind. Das würde so ziemlich jeden Abschrecken.“ 

„Aber das ist genau das, was der Mörder in seinen Opfern sucht!“, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. 

 

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln schüttelte Mrs Hudson ihren Kopf und schrieb seine Angaben um. 

Nach etwa zehn Minuten reichte Sie ihm den Laptop zurück und wartete stumm darauf, bis er alles durchgelesen hatte. 

 

„Das ist…hm ein wenig adäquater als meine Formulierungen, nehme ich an.“ 

„Gern geschehen, mein lieber und jetzt tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen und gehen Sie mal ein wenig an die frische Luft! Ihre Augen müssen ja schon regelrecht brennen von dem ganzen Starren.“, forderte sie ihn mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf. 

 

Er verdrehte daraufhin die Augen, aber erhob sich, um ihrem Rat zu folgen, was er jedoch natürlich erst tat, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie wieder zurück in ihrer Wohnung war. 

Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er tatsächlich hin und wieder auf sie hörte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist defintiv viel länger als die vorigen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht bremsen. Tut mir leid :D

Einen Tag nachdem Sherlock Mrs Hudson sein Profil hat bearbeiten lassen, wurde Sherlock von einem lauten nervigen ‚Ping‘ –Geräusch geweckt, nachdem er auf der Couch liegend eingenickt war. 

Er schreckte hoch und versuchte in seinem noch vom Schlaf benebeltes Gehirn die Quelle des Geräusches zu finden. 

Es war sein Laptop. Mit hastigen Schritten ging er zu seinem Laptop und klappte ihn auf. Er hatte eine Nachricht erhalten. 

Endlich. Nach vier Tagen langem Warten. Er öffnete seinen Posteingang, um zu sehen, wer ihm geschrieben hatte. 

 

_„Hallo Fremder,_

_Ich bin auf dein Profil gestoßen und fand es recht ansprechend. Würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen, falls du auch Interesse hast, schreib zurück._

_LG John“  
_

 

Voller hektischer Vorfreude dem Mörder endlich einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein, klickte Sherlock auf das Profil des Absenders. 

Das Profilbild zeigte einen blonden Mann, mit blauen Augen, der ein charmantes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. 

Alles in allem musste Sherlock sogar zugeben, dass er den Mann sogar recht ansehnlich fand. 

Außer dessen Pullover. ‚Welcher erwachsene Mann trägt solche Pullover?‘ , fragte sich Sherlock. 

Er überflog schnell dessen Angaben im Profil, welche nichts ungewöhnliches beinhalteten. 

Nur vage Antworten, die nichts Näheres über den Mann preisgaben. 

Um festzustellen, ob er der Mörder war, musste er sich mit ihm treffen. 

Schnell tippte er eine Antwort: 

 

_„Hallo John,_

_Ich würde mich sehr gerne mit dir treffen, weil ich auch Interesse habe._

_Lg, Sebastian.“_

 

Sherlock starrte seine Antwort an. 

Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie so etwas funktioniert, aber er musste es alleine schaffen. 

Da ihm schließlich kein weiterer Inhalt für seine Antwort einfiel, drückte er seufzend auf ‚senden‘. 

* * *

 

John war der Art aus der Übung im Dating- und Flirt Bereich, dass er sich fragte, wieso in aller Welt ein so gut aussehender Mann überhaupt auf so eine miese Nachricht antworten sollte, während er höchstwahrscheinlich mehrere Nachrichten zur Auswahl hatte. 

Jedoch dachte John sich, dass so ein modelartig-aussehender Mann sowieso niemals in Wirklichkeit existiert und dass das Profil somit sowieso entweder von der Seite selbst erstellt wurde oder das Bild extrem mit Photoshop bearbeitet wurde. 

Umso überraschter war er als er plötzlich eine Nachricht erhielt. 

Er konnte es kaum glauben. 

Bevor er die Nachricht öffnete, dachte er: 

‚Also doch ein Roboter, ich wusste es. ‘ 

Er las sich die Nachricht durch, wobei er die Roboter-Idee sogleich wieder verwarf, da ein Roboter niemals nach einem Treffen fragen würde. 

Dennoch war John nicht bereit dazu sich so schnell mit jemandem zu treffen. 

Er tippte seine Antwort und wartete ab. 

* * *

 

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten erhielt Sherlock eine Antwort. 

Sofort öffnete er sie. 

 

_„Hallo Sebastian,_

_Es freut mich, dass du Interesse hast, aber falls es für dich in Ordnung ist, würde ich dich lieber erst noch ein wenig via Nachrichten kennenlernen, bevor wir uns persönlich treffen. :)_

_LG John“_

 

Sherlock erstarrte. 

Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

Er hatte erwartet, dass man sich durch Dating-Seiten nur für ‚das Eine‘ verabredete und dafür musste man sich nicht sonderlich gut kennen. 

Vielleicht wollte der Mörder aber auch nur sicher gehen, dass er ein leichtes Opfer gefunden hat, dachte Sherlock. 

Mit diesem Gedankengang setzte er sich hin und tippte seine Antwort. 

* * *

 

 John wartete gerade darauf, dass das Wasser endlich kochte, damit er sich einen Tee machen konnte, als er eine Antwort erhielt.

 

_„Hallo John,_

_Nun gut. Was möchtest du wissen?_

_Lg, Sebastian“_

 

John musste schmunzeln.

 Dieser Typ war nicht besonders gesprächig, wie es schien. 

Dieses Verhalten animierte ihn jedoch umso mehr, alles Mögliche aus diesem so distanzierten Mann heraus zu kitzeln. 

 

* * *

 

Sherlock wartete voller Ungeduld auf eine Antwort. 

Nach unerträglichen zehn Minuten, kam sie endlich. 

 

_„Hallo Sebastian,_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass ich deine letzte Nachricht ziemlich lustig fand und erst einmal darüber nachdenken musste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte._

_Sollte ich ihm nun die üblichen Smalltalk- Fragen stellen, wie Hobbies ect oder sollte ich ihn fragen, was er über mich wissen möchte?_

_All diese Dinge sind mir durch den Kopf geschossen, aber ich habe mich letztendlich für eine einzige Frage entschieden:_

_Wenn du wüsstest, dass du nur noch dreißig Minuten zu leben hättest, was würdest du in dieser Zeit tun?_

_LG John“_

 

Diese Nachricht brachte Sherlock nun endgültig aus dem Konzept. 

‚Er muss definitiv der Mörder sein. Wieso sollte er sonst Fragen über den Tod stellen?‘, fragte sich Sherlock. 

Dennoch antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. 

* * *

 

John bereute seine letzte Nachricht. 

„Wer stellt schon solche Fragen, um jemanden kennen zu lernen, außer vielleicht ein Psychopath?! “, fragte er sich laut. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen erreichte ihn dennoch nach einer Stunde eine Antwort: 

 

_„Hallo John,_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch zunächst nicht wusste, wie ich auf deine letzte Nachricht reagieren sollte._

_Jedoch habe ich nun ein wenig darüber nachgedacht und hier ist meine Antwort:_

_Davon ausgehend, dass ich 100% weiß, dass ich mich nicht retten kann, wie auch immer dieses Szenario entstehen sollte, würde ich vermutlich meiner Mutter, meinem Bruder, meiner Vermieterin und meinem Arbeitgeber eine SMS schicken, in der ich ihnen meinen derzeitigen Zustand erklären und mich verabschieden würde._

_Oh und ich würde denke ich noch so viele Zigaretten rauchen, wie es innerhalb dieser Zeit noch möglich wäre._

_Ich hoffe, dass diese Antwort deine Neugier befriedigt und du dich endlich dazu bereit erklärst, dich mit mir zu treffen._

_Lg, Sebastian.“_

 

John starrte auf die Zeilen. 

So etwas Einsames und Trauriges hatte er noch nie erlebt. 

Selbst er, der nur eine Handvoll Freunde hatte, wüsste, dass er in  so einem Moment Gesellschaft hätte. 

Das Schlimme ist, dass er kein bisschen daran zweifelte, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagte.

 Denn niemand würde sich so verlassen darstellen, wenn man die Wahl hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock hätte sich am liebsten für seine Antwort geohrfeigt. 

Wie konnte er auch nur so etwas schreiben? 

Es war zwar die Wahrheit, aber nachdem er nun seit über eine Stunde keine Antwort mehr erhalten hatte, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. 

Er tigerte daraufhin ruhelos in seiner Wohnung umher ohne zu wissen, was sein nächster Schritt sein sollte. 

Nach drei Stunden erhielt er zu seiner großen Überraschung dennoch eine Antwort von John: 

 

_„Hallo Sebastian,_

_Ich würde mich sehr gerne mit dir treffen._

_Da ich unter der Woche arbeite, würde es mir am Wochenende am besten passen._

_Sag mir einfach, wann und wo. : )_

_LG John“_

 

Dies freute Sherlock. 

‚Oh, also war es doch die richtige Entscheidung seine Frage derartig zu beantworten. 

Nun glaubt der Mörder tatsächlich, dass ich ein leichtes Opfer bin. ‘, dachte er sich als er seine Antwort verfasste.

 

* * *

 

 

„Na? Wie läuft’s denn? Gibt es schon etwas Neues in Bezug auf den hübschen jungen Mann von der Dating-Seite?“, fragte Harry zwinkernd nachdem sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. 

„Weißt du, nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass du mich gerne besuchen kommen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Lust habe mit dir über mein Liebesleben zu reden.“, antworte John mit einem gespielt sauren Blick. 

„Du hast also ein Liebesleben, über das du nicht sprechen möchtest?“, konterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

„Das habe ich nun wieder nicht gesagt. Aber gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ja, ich habe ihm geschrieben und wir haben uns für diesen Samstag verabredet.“ 

„Uh, schon so bald? Ich dachte du triffst dich niemals so schnell mit jemanden, den du über das Internet kennengelernt hast.“, zitierte sie John. 

John rutschte danach unbequem auf der Couch hin und her, bevor er antwortete. 

„Hm… ja, das stimmt eigentlich auch. Aber ich weiß nicht… dieser Typ er scheint irgendwie einsam zu sein.“ 

„Du triffst dich aber jetzt etwa aber nicht nur aus Mitleid mit ihm oder?“ 

„Was? Nein. Nein, das tue ich nicht, aber er scheint sehr nett zu sein und irgendwie interessiert es mich, wie er in Wirklichkeit ist. Ich meine im Internet schien er nicht besonders gesprächig zu sein. Ich… ja sieh mich nicht so an! Ich musste den Großteil des Gesprächs übernehmen.“ 

Harry lachte und John musste einstimmen. 

„Wow, also wenn du der Gesprächige von euch beiden bist, dann ist er wohl so gesprächig wie ein Stein. Aber ich finde es schon sehr interessant, dass du dir so viel Mühe mit ihm machst. Ich meine normalweise würdest du, wenn du merkst, dass jemand auf deine Konversationsbemühungen nicht eingeht, einfach nicht mehr antworten, aber hier hast du anscheinend beständig weiter geschrieben. Also muss er wohl etwas Besonderes sein.“ 

Daraufhin saß John nur in Gedanken versunken da ohne zu antworten, bis er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Wann und wo trefft ihr euch denn am Samstag?“ 

„Um 19 Uhr bei ihm.“ 

Daraufhin versuchte Harry sich einen Lachanfall zu verkneifen. 

„Was ist?!“, fragte John nun etwas genervt. 

„Na du weißt schon, was das bedeutet oder? Samstagabend, bei ihm zu Hause?“ 

John sah sie darauf auffordernd an, worauf sie ihm nur zu zwinkerte und sich seine Augen vor Schock weiteten. 

Harry musste als Antwort nur noch mehr lachen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. 

„Keine Angst, du wirst schon nichts tun müssen, was du nicht möchtest, kleiner Bruder.“ 

Als er sie danach böse anstarrte, überkam sie endgültig ein Lachanfall. 

* * *

 

Nachdem er sich am Montag für Samstag mit John verabredet hatte, bekam er im Laufe der Woche noch von drei weiteren Männern Nachrichten. 

Diese stellten keine solchen seltsamen Fragen und waren alle direkt bereit sich mit ihm zu treffen. 

Er entschied sich alle Verabredungen am Samstag zu haben, da er ohnehin nur wenig Zeit mit den jeweiligen Männern verbringen musste, um festzustellen, ob einer von ihnen der Mörder war. 

Sherlock plante ein, jede Stunde eine neue Verabredung zu haben. 

John war die Dritte. 

Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund, konnte er es kaum erwarten ihn kennenzulernen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Samstag endlich gekommen war, war John sehr aufgeregt und schaute gefühlte tausend Mal auf seine Armbanduhr, bis es Zeit war aufzubrechen.

 Er musste, um zu ihm zu fahren drei verschiedene U-Bahnen nehmen, weswegen er sich frühzeitig auf den Weg machte. 

Letztendlich war er dennoch bereits fünfzehn Minuten zu früh vor Ort, was nicht zunächst seiner Nervosität verschuldet war. 

John hatte bereits fast den gesamten Tag damit verbracht, fast jedes Kleidungsstück, das er besaß anzuziehen, nur um festzustellen, dass er nur langweilig aussehende Pullover hatte, bei denen sowieso niemand den Unterschied bemerken würde. 

Deshalb entschied er sich letzten Endes für den gleichen beigen Pullover, den er auf dem Profilbild trägt. 

Den gesamten Weg zu Sebastians zu Hause hatte er damit verbracht über das nachzugrübeln, was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte. 

‚Was soll ich nur tun, wenn der Typ wirklich erwartet, dass wir direkt Sex haben werden?!‘, fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. 

Er war zwar keineswegs unerfahren in diesem Bereich, jedoch lag seine letzte Begegnung dieser Art mit einem Mann bereits viele Jahre zurück. 

Demzufolge war er ziemlich nervös. 

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug drückte er die zu seiner Verwunderung nicht beschriftete Klingel. 

* * *

 

Sherlock hatte die Nacht zuvor kein Auge zugemacht. 

Als es endlich 16 Uhr war, begann er sich für sein erstes „Date“ fertig zu machen. 

Er zog sich sein violettes Hemd und seine beste schwarze Hose an. 

Danach kontrollierte er noch einmal seine Haare, bevor er sich hinsetzte und wartete. 

Die ersten zwei Dates verliefen schnell. 

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten, konnte Sherlock beide wieder nach Hause schicken und Lestrade versichern, dass keiner der beiden auch nur ansichtsweise der Mörder sein könne. 

Einer der beiden war ein Familienvater, der etwas außereheliches Vergnügen haben wollte und der andere war einfach nur ein aufdringlicher Typ Mitte sechzig, der eindeutig ein Auge, auf deutlich jüngere Männer geworfen hatte. 

Als es halb sieben war wurde Sherlock zunehmend nervös. 

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen und begann deshalb, um sich zu beruhigen Violine zu spielen. 

* * *

 

Eine etwas ältere Frau öffnete John die Tür. 

„Oh… verzeihen Sie ich denke, ich bin hier falsch? Ich suche einen Sebastian. Er hatte mir diese Adresse gegeben…“ 

Die Dame schenkte ihm daraufhin ein warmherziges Lächeln. 

„Oh nein ganz recht, ich bin seine Vermieterin. Er spielt gerade Violine, deshalb hat er wohl die Klingel nicht gehört. Folgen Sie mir.“ 

Daraufhin machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg. 

Als sie die Treppen heraufstiegen, konnte John deutlich die Musik hören und war sofort unglaublich schockiert. 

‚Wie konnte etwas so wunderschönes von so einem distanzierten Mann entstehen? ‘, grübelte er als die Vermieterin ihn vor der Wohnungstür stehen ließ, um wieder in ihre eigene Wohnung zu gehen. 

Entschlossen klopfte John an die Tür. 

Als keine Antwort kam klopfte er noch zweimal, diesmal lauter. 

Als darauf immer noch nichts außer die Musik der Violine zu hören war, trat John einfach ein. 

Daraufhin brach die Musik ab und der Mann vor ihm, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt da stand äußerte, ohne sich umzudrehen in einem ziemlich genervten Tonfall: 

„Mrs Hudson! Ich habe Ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie mich heute ungestört lassen sollen! Wären Sie jetzt bitte so freundlich und würden meine Wohnung wieder verlassen?“ 

Als Antwort räusperte John sich, unfähig sich ein riesiges Grinsen zu verkneifen. 

Als Folge wirbelte der Mann vor ihm in einer unglaubwürdigen Geschwindigkeit herum, sodass er John nun direkt gegenüber stand. 

Sein Anblick raubte John augenblicklich den Atem. 

Er hatte ohne Frage noch einen so schönen Menschen gesehen und ohne darüber nachzudenken entwich ihm peinlicherweise: 

„Wow.“ 

„Wow?“, fragte der Mann darauf irritiert. 

Verlegen räusperte sich John und antwortete: 

„ Oh ähm… ich habe nicht gedacht, dass jemand wirklich so aussehen kann.“ 

Während er das sagte machte er eine hilflose Geste, die den gesamten Körper des vor ihm stehenden Mannes einfassen sollte. 

„So?“, fragte der Mann wieder, diesmal die Geste imitierend. 

John merkte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht zu steigen begann. 

Als der Mann ihm weiterhin abwartend ansah seufzte John und antwortete: 

„Ja, ähm so… gut. Ich dachte, dass das Foto ein Fake sein müsste, da normalerweise niemand so aussieht, außer man ist zufällig Model.“ 

Der Mann sah ihn weiterhin irritiert an, weswegen John im hilflos die Hand entgegen streckte. 

„Naja wie auch immer, ich bin John.“ 

Er schenkte ihm dabei ein kleines Lächeln, was der Mann zaghaft erwiderte, als er seine Hand nahm. 

„Ich bin Sebastian. Willst du dich setzen?“

 Er zeigte dabei auf einen von zweien gemütlich vor dem Kamin platzierten Sesseln. 

„Gerne.“, antwortete John und setzte sich in den roten der beiden. 

Daraufhin setzte sich Sebastian ihm gegenüber in den schwarzen, ledernen Sessel. 

Seine Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren. 

‚Eigentlich sollte ich mich nun unwohl fühlen‘, dachte sich John, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sorgte der Blick nur dafür, dass sein Puls sich ungesund beschleunigte. 

„So…“, setzte Sebastian plötzlich an „machen wir sowas hier öfter? Also sich mit Männern über das Internet verabreden?“ 

Dies entlockte John ein nervöses Lachen bevor er antwortete: 

„Ähm nein eigentlich nicht. Das ist ehrlich gesagt das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas mache… und du?“ 

„Drittes Mal.“, beantwortete er die Frage ohne Anzeichen noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen. 

Nach einigen sich endlos ziehenden Minuten seufzte Sebastian schließlich und sagte: „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du theoretisch wieder gehen.“ 

„Was?!“, platzte es aus John heraus.

 „Naja offensichtlich hat es zwischen uns nicht gefunkt und wenn du möchtest, kannst du somit wieder gehen.“, antworte Sebastian ruhig, während er sich von dem Sessel erhob und Richtung Tür ging. 

John stand perplex auf und ging zwei Schritte. 

Dann blieb er entschlossen stehen. 

„Nein.“ 

„Nein?“, fragte Sebastian irritiert. 

„Du hast mich verstanden. Ich habe doch nicht drei verschiedene U-Bahnen genommen, nur um nach zehn Minuten wieder zu gehen! Es tut mir leid, dass du mich anscheinend so abstoßend findest, dass du mich direkt wieder loswerden möchtest, aber ich bleibe jetzt erst einmal hier.“ 

Mit einem entschlossenen Blick und wohl wissend, wie kindisch er sich gerade verhielt, ließ er sich wieder in den roten Sessel fallen und verschränkte seine Arme. 

Dies schien Sebastian vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er starrte ihn darauf nur an, während er regungslos stehen blieb. 

„Verdammt nochmal. Würdest du dich bitte auch wieder hinsetzen?“, fragte John mit einem etwas verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Dies schien ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen. 

Er bewegte sich wieder zum Sessel und ließ sich ebenfalls hineinfallen. 

Danach nahm er sein Handy in die Hand, tippte eine kurze Nachricht und steckte es wieder ein, nur um John durchdringend anzusehen. 

Nachdem die Verärgerung über die schroffe und plötzliche Zurückweisung langsam verflogen war, holte John tief Luft und sagte schließlich: 

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Es ist einfach nur so, dass mein letztes Date schon über ein Jahr her ist und ich…ach keine Ahnung. Du willst, dass ich gehe, also gehe ich.“ 

Als er sich darauf erhob, um zur Tür zu gehen, erwiderte Sebastian zu seinem Erstaunen hastig: 

„Nein, nein, bleib.“ 

Als John ihn daraufhin skeptisch ansah, fügte er noch hinzu: 

„Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst.“ 

„Sicher?“ 

„Sicher.“ 

Darauf schenkte ihm John ein warmes Lächeln, was Sebastian erwiderte.


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem John sich hingesetzt hatte, schauten sich beide eine Weile einfach nur an. 

Schließlich räusperte Sebastian sich und durchbrach so die Stille. 

„Also… möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken? Alkohol?“ 

Das entlockte John ein leises Lachen und er antwortete: 

„Ja, gerne. Scotch?“ 

Sebastian nickte als Antwort, stand auf und kam mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern zurück. 

Er reichte John eins und setzte sich wieder hin. 

John nippte an seinem Glas und entschied sich endlich eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. 

„Also… was machst du beruflich?“ 

Darauf grinste Sebastian und antwortete: 

„Was denkst du?“ 

„Ähm… naja wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, siehst du aus wie ein Model, aber da du dir anscheinend nicht bewusst bist, wie du aussiehst, kann ich das wohl ausschließen. Hm…vielleicht Musiklehrer?“ 

Als Sebastian darauf die Augenbrauen hob, musste John lachen und hob abwehrend seine Hände: 

„Okay schon gut, ich bin wirklich schlecht in sowas. Wirst du es mir dennoch verraten?“ 

Sebastian schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf und sagte: „Nope.“ 

„Hm. Okay na gut, dann zu mir. Rate.“, erwiderte John, während er eine auffordernde Geste machte. 

Sebastian musterte ihn noch einmal ganz genau von Kopf bis Fuß und sagte: 

„Du bist Arzt, aber das warst du nicht immer. Du warst im Militär, also Militärarzt. Du wurdest verletzt, seitdem bist du wieder hier und arbeitest nur noch als Arzt.“ 

John war während der zu hundert Prozent zutreffenden Beschreibung von seinem Berufsleben erstarrt. 

Nun saß er mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen vor Sebastian, der ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. 

„Wie…ich meine woher…?“ 

Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Sebastian ihm das Wort ab. 

„Dein Haarschnitt und deine Haltung sagen mir Militär, deine kurz geschnittenen Fingernägel, die zudem äußerst präzisiere gesäubert geworden zu sein scheinen, sagen mir Arzt.“ 

„Und meine Verletzung?“ 

„Reiner Schuss ins Blaue, aber ein guter.“ 

„Das…war unglaublich. Wow! Das…wow!“ 

„Du scheinst dieses Wort wirklich zu mögen.“ 

„Was? Oh ja, tut mir leid. Das war einfach wirklich bemerkenswert.“ 

„Findest du wirklich?“ 

„Ja, natürlich.“ 

Daraufhin schenkte John ihm ein offenes, warmherziges Lächeln, was Sebastian zögerlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte. 

Schließlich ergriff Sebastian wieder das Wort: 

„Deine Frage, die du mir gestellt hast, also die über den Tod… wie würdest du sie beantworten?“ 

John dachte nur ungern an seine peinlichen Konversationsversuche zurück, aber als er in Sebastians Gesicht schaute, entdeckte er nur entwaffnende Neugier. 

John seufzte und antwortete: 

„ Also, ich würde zu meiner Schwester fahren. Sobald ich dort wäre, würde ich meine Eltern anrufen sie dann auf Lautsprecher stellen und somit mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester vermutlich über die banalsten Dinge sprechen, bis meine Zeit vorüber wäre.“

 Während er geredet hatte, hatte er die gesamte Zeit auf seine Schuhe geschaut und als er nun wieder nach oben schaute, musste er unter dem intensiven Blick, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, die Luft anhalten. 

Als Sebastian schließlich den Blickkontakt abbrach, holte John einen tiefen Atemzug. 

„Du hast gesagt, dein letztes Date sei schon länger her… wie lange genau?“, fragte Sebastian schließlich. 

„Ähm naja, meine letzte Beziehung endete vor vier Monaten und ich war mit ihr fast ein Jahr zusammen, also würde ich sagen davor.“ 

„Ihr?“, fragte Sebastian hastig und legte dabei den Kopf schief. 

Das entlockte John ein leises Kichern. 

„Ja…‘ihr‘. Ich war mit einer Frau zusammen. Ich bin bisexuell… ist das ein Problem?“ 

„Ah natürlich…“, sagte Sebastian leise zu sich selbst, bevor er schnell hinzufügte: „Ähm ich meine nein, kein Problem.“ 

Danach nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

„Und du?“ 

„Ich? Nein, ich bin nicht bisexuell.“, antwortete Sebastian lachend. 

„Was? Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Wann war deine letzte Beziehung?“ 

Darauf versteifte sich Sebastian sichtlich. 

Nachdem ihn John weiterhin auffordernd ansah, schüttelte er schließlich nur den Kopf. 

„Wie nein? Was meinst du? Hattest du etwa noch nie eine Beziehung?“, fragte John vorsichtig. 

„Ja.“ 

Darauf lachte John ein humorloses Lachen. 

„Achso verstehe. Du hattest noch nie eine feste Beziehung, das heißt du hattest bis her nur Affären ect. Naja bei jemandem mit deinem Aussehen fehlt es bestimmt nicht an Gelegenheiten.“, endete er in einem bitteren Tonfall. 

Als er danach Sebastian ansah, hatte er nur die Lippen zu einer Linie zusammengepresst und schüttelte wieder nur langsam den Kopf. 

Nun hatte John genug: 

„Was willst du mir denn ständig mit dem Kopfschütteln sagen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu allem ‚nein‘ sagen. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass du noch nie mit irgendjemand, etwas…“ 

Also John merkte, wie Sebastian sich immer mehr versteifte und schließlich nur noch auf den Boden schaute, hörte er auf zu reden. 

Er räusperte sich und begann leise: 

„ Also ist es wahr? Du hattest noch nie eine Beziehung oder ähnliches?“ 

Nach einigen endlos wirkenden Momenten hob Sebastian wieder den Kopf und sagte bitter: 

„Nein.“ 

John war geschockt. 

Er schaute den Mann vor ihm noch einmal genau an und konnte keinerlei Grund finden, weswegen dieser unglaublich schöne Mann noch nie eine Beziehung hatte. 

Schließlich begann er: 

„Aber… wieso? Also wie kann das sein? Also wenn nicht einmal jemand wie du einen Partner findet, wie sollen wir anderen, gewöhnlichen, langweiligen Leute das dann schaffen?“ 

Das entlockte Sebastian ein kleines Lachen. 

„Menschen bevorzugen das Gewöhnliche, das Langweilige, das Berechenbare und das Vorhersehbare. In so einer Welt ist für Menschen für mich kein Platz. Niemand will seine Zeit mit jemandem verbringen, der ihm mit nur einem Blick seine ganzen wohlbehüteten Geheimnisse ins Gesicht sagen könnte.“ 

Mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck, nahm er einen weiteren großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

John sah ihn nur weiterhin an, bis er schließlich sagte: 

„Menschen sind Idioten. Jeder, der nicht seine Zeit mit dir verbringen möchte, ist ein Idiot. Punkt.“ 

Darauf hob Sebastian überrascht den Kopf, nur um in zwei warme, blaue Augen zu schauen. 

Danach lachte Sebastian und sagte: 

„Weißt du, man erkennt auch sofort, dass du so etwas noch nie gemacht hast einfach daran, dass du den gleichen Pullover anhast, wie auf deinem Profilfoto. Ich meine ich verstehe, weshalb du ihn bevorzugst, er lenkt den Fokus auf deine Augen. Aber bitte, dachtest du wirklich, mir würde das nicht auffallen?!“ 

Darauf musste John laut lachen und zu seiner Verwunderung stimmte Sebastian in sein Lachen ein und während die beiden einige lange Momente einfach nur gemeinsam lachten, sah John zu dem Mann, den er zu vor noch als distanziert bezeichnet hatte und merkte, wie sich tief in seiner Brust ein warmes Gefühl ausbreitete, was er seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid :(   
> Ps: Aber ich liebe Dramatik genauso wie Sherlock ;)

Als ihr Lachen langsam abebbte, schauten sich beide einfach nur lange lächelnd an. 

Plötzlich wurden sie durch einen Alarmton, von Sebastians Handy ausgehend, unterbrochen. 

Sebastian griff nach seinem Handy, schaute kurz auf den Bildschirm und steckte es dann wieder ein. 

Als er seinen Blick wieder auf John richtete, hatte er seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sein Lachen war verschwunden. 

„Ähm, es tut mir leid, aber es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt wirklich gehen würdest.“ 

Etwas in John zerbrach als er das hörte, aber er antwortete dennoch: 

„Oh…schon?“ 

Darauf nickte Sebastian und sagte: 

„Ja, ich habe noch einen… Termin.“ 

Danach schenkte er John ein kleines Lächeln, wodurch John neue Hoffnung schöpfte und während er zur Tür lief fragte: 

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen? Also ich habe nicht einmal deine Nummer…“ 

Als Antwort nickte Sebastian wieder und fügte noch hinzu: 

„Ich werde dir meine Nummer schicken.“ 

John versuchte nicht so niedergeschmettert auszusehen, wie er sich fühlte, deswegen nahm er sich zusammen,schüttelte ihm wieder die Hand ,schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und verabschiedete sich. 

Sobald er auf der Straße war, blieb er erst einmal stehen, um gedanklich den Abend zu rekapitulieren. 

Sebastian war ein außergewöhnlich gutaussehender Mann, der zudem extrem intelligent und begabt zu sein schien. 

Außerdem hatte er das ansteckendste Lachen, das John lange gesehen hatte. 

Zudem schien er so viele verschiedene Facetten zu haben, dass schon umso begieriger darauf war, alle davon kennenzulernen. 

Alleine in der kurzen Zeit hatte er einen distanzierten, dann arroganten, dann fast traurigen und schließlich einen warmherzigen Mann erlebt. 

Er wollte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen. 

So viel stand fest. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, 19:55 Uhr. 

John bemerkte, dass er eine Nachricht von Harry bekommen hatte:  

 

_„Na? Wie läuft das Date? ; )“_

 

Darauf verdrehte er nur die Augen und antwortete, dass er schon auf dem Rückweg war. 

Einen Moment später, klingelte schon sein Handy. 

„Was ist? Ah nein nein, es war gut… also er war sehr interessant. Ja… er sah wirklich so aus, wie auf seinem Foto, kein Photoshop… Nein ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen! Harry du musst wirklich aufhören immer gleich an so etwas zu denken! Ja, ich denke schon, dass ich ihn wieder sehen werde…“ 

Während er telefonierte, wurde plötzlich angerempelt und als er „Hey!“ hinterherrief, murmelte der Mann nur: „Scheiß Schwuchtel…“ John verspannte sich und rief nach: 

„Wie bitte? Haben Sie mit mir geredet?!“ 

Doch der Mann lief ohne sich umzudrehen einfach weiter und kam keine Antwort. 

John widmete sich wieder dem Telefonat, ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das eben sollte…“ 

Zu seinem Entsetzen musste schon mit ansehen wie der Mann zu der gleichen Tür ging, aus der John vor wenigen Minuten noch raus gekommen war. 

‚Bitte drück nicht auf die obere Klingel, bitte drück nicht die obere Klingel…‘, predigte John in seinen Gedanken, als der Mann kurz darauf genau das tat. 

Sofort teilte er Harry mit, dass er sie zurück rufen würde und legte auf. 

Danach konnte er nur mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen mit ansehen, wie dem Mann geöffnet wurde und er eintrat. 

John wusste, dass er sich langsam wie ein Stalker verhielt, aber er hatte ein so ungutes Gefühl, dass er beschloss in der Nähe zu bleiben. 

Etwa fünf Minuten später konnte er mit ansehen, wie ein grauhaariger Mann mit einer Pistole und „Ich brauche Verstärkung!“ in sein Handy rufend, ebenfalls sich zutritt verschaffte. 

Kurz darauf erschienen Polizeiautos mit Sirenen und John rückte ein wenig näher, im Schatten bleibend, um alles genauer zu sehen und um eventuell auch etwas zu hören. 

Er sah wie der grauhaarige Mann den anderen Mann nun in Handschellen hinausführte. 

Der Mann in Handschellen hatte ein deftiges blaues Auge, was John unheimlich freute. 

Ein paar Sekunden später folgte Sebastian ihnen nach draußen und John musste erleichtert feststellen, dass er nur einige Schrammen im Gesicht hatte, seine Haare sehr zerzaust aussahen und seine Kleidung auch so aussah, als wäre er damit auf dem Boden herumgerollt. 

John wollte schon aus seinem Versteck herauskommen, als eine Unterhaltung ihn stoppen ließ. 

Der grauhaarige Mann schüttelte Sebastian die Hand und sagte: 

„Wissen Sie Sherlock, so sehr ich Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe auch dankbar bin, muss ich sagen, dass ich so etwas nicht noch einmal zulassen werde.“ 

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie haben doch den homophoben Killer oder? Also was wollen Sie noch?“ 

„Ich will auf jeden Fall nicht das nächste Mal Ihre Leiche vorfinden müssen! Wir werden Sie nicht noch einmal als Köder einsetzen! Haben Sie das verstanden? Sherlock?!“ 

„Lestrade, sagen Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich machen?“ 

„Ob Sie es nun glauben oder nicht, mir ist es jedenfalls nicht egal, ob Sie leben oder sterben! Also Sie gehen jetzt sofort in Ihre Wohnung und löschen Ihr lächerliches Dating-Profil, bevor Sie noch mehr solche Psychopathen anlocken.“ 

„Aye aye, Captain.“ 

„Sherlock… ich meine es ernst.“ 

„Ja, ist ja gut, ich werde es löschen. Sie melden sich, wenn Sie wieder einen Fall für mich haben?“ 

„Natürlich. Gute Nacht.“ 

„Gute Nacht.“ 

John fühlte sich als hätte man ihm in den Magen geschlagen. 

Dieser Mann, mit dem er sich getroffen hatte… wer war er? 

Er war offensichtlich nicht Sebastian, sondern hieß Sherlock und wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, arbeitete er mit der Polizei zusammen und der andere Mann hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er sich als Köder eingesetzt hatte und dass er sein Dating-Profil löschen solle. 

Also war das Profil nur ein Köder, um einen homophoben Killer zu finden. 

John wusste nicht, was mit diesen Informationen anfangen sollte. 

Er wusste nicht, ob auch nur ein Wort, das Sherlock ihm gesagt hatte, wahr war. 

Völlig unter Schock stehend setzte er seine Heimreise fort. 

* * *

 

Als Sherlock nach der Verhaftung seine Klingel wieder beschriftete und alleine in seiner Wohnung saß, dachte er über den gesamten Tag nach. 

Alles war nach Plan verlaufen, der Mörder wurde gefasst. 

Aber eine Sache war ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. 

Das Treffen mit John. Er dachte zunächst, dass er ihn wie die anderen nach zehn Minuten wieder weg schicken würde und das es damit enden würde, aber dann hatte John sich dagegen gewehrt und schließlich Sherlock dazu gebracht, sich sogar in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. 

Da war irgendetwas mit diesem John, was er nicht ganz einordnen konnte. 

Er hatte ihn dazu gebracht Dinge zu erzählen, die er noch nie offen zugegeben hatte und dennoch war es keineswegs seltsam oder schwierig gewesen. 

John hatte ihn keine Sekunde lang verurteilt und ihm sogar noch Komplimente gemacht. 

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. 

Bei ihm hatte er das Gefühl, dass er einfach er selbst sein konnte und sagen konnte, was er dachte, ohne schlimme Konsequenzen zu befürchten. 

Dennoch war es Sebastian, den John wieder treffen wollte und den John mochte und so drückte Sherlock mit einem letzten tiefen Seufzer auf die Maustaste, um sein Dating-Profil zu löschen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das letzte richtige Kapitel der Fanfiction ^^ Es wird nur noch ein Epilog folgen :) Ich hoffe, dass es euch allen gefallen hat.

Sherlock setzte sich in seinen Sessel und faltete die Zeitung auseinander. 

Er überflog alle Seiten sehr schnell, bis seine Augen sich auf einen Artikel festhafteten. 

Die Todesanzeige von John Watson war sehr schlicht gehalten. 

Es war nur ein kurzer Bericht über seinen Werdegang, seinen tragischen Tod, verursacht durch einen betrunken Busfahrer und seine Eltern und seine Schwester wurden als letztes erwähnt. 

Vielleicht hätte Sherlock ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, wäre nicht das Foto exakt das gleiche gewesen, das er auch auf der Dating-Seite verwendet hatte. 

Sherlock faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen und legte sie neben sich. 

Zunächst zeigten seine Gesichtszüge keinerlei Regung. 

Langsam jedoch hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Darauf erhob er sich immer noch lächelnd, griff nach seiner Violine und spielte die „Ode an die Freude“ von Beethoven. 

* * *

 

Keuchend und schweißgebadet erwachte John mal wieder aus einem Alptraum. 

Er seufzte. 

Es waren nun schon vier Monate vergangen seit er Sherlock kennengelernt hatte und dennoch konnte er an nichts anderes denken. 

Beinahe jede Nacht träumte er von ihm. 

Mal waren es wie heute Nacht Alpträume, mal waren es erotische Träume und mal waren es regelrecht langweilige Träume, in denen er einfach alltägliche Dinge mit Sherlock erledigte. 

Das war nicht normal. 

Das wusste er. 

Niemand sollte der Art von jemandem besessen sein, nachdem man gerade einmal eine Stunde und zehn Minuten miteinander verbracht hatte. 

Dennoch konnte John nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was nun echt war und was nicht. 

Er fühlte sich betrogen, aber gleichzeitig glaubte er nicht, dass alles gelogen war. 

John entschied sich, dass heute der Tag sein sollte, an dem alles ein Ende finden würde. 

Er entschied sich, Sherlock zur Rede zu stellen. 

Da er nichts Genaues wusste, außer seiner Adresse und seine Arbeit, ging er zuerst in die Bakerstreet, wo ihm von seiner Vermieterin die Tür geöffnet wurde. 

Als er dort nach Sherlock fragte, teilte sie ihm mit, dass er sich auf der Polizeiwache befand, also machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. 

Da das Klingelschild nun sogar beschriftet war, wusste er nun auch seinen Nachnamen. 

Er betrat die recht belebte Polizeiwache und wusste erst nicht recht, was er nun tun solle. 

Er hatte rein impulsiv entschieden und letztendlich keinen wirklichen Plan, wie er nun resigniert feststellen musste. 

John wollte gerade schon wieder umdrehen und die Wache wieder verlassen, als er von einer Frau mit lockigen Haaren angesprochen wurde. 

„Kann ich Ihnen weiter helfen?“ 

„Ähm eigentlich nicht, ich wollte gerade wieder gehen.“ 

John machte eine sich verabschiedende Geste und wollte gerade wieder raus gehen, als ein nur allzu vertrauter Bariton ihn innehalten ließ. 

„John?“ 

John sackte innerlich zusammen. 

Er spielte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken einfach weiter zu gehen, ohne auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren, aber da nun sogar die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau nun komplett auf ihn gerichtet war, entschied er sich, sich erwachsen zu verhalten und drehte sich um. 

Sherlock stand nun zusammen mit dem grauhaarigen Mann, von dem Abend vor vier Monaten vor ihm. 

Langsam ließ er seine Augen von den Schuhen, über den langen Mantel bis schließlich hin zu den stechenden Augen wandern. 

Zunächst schien John seine Sprache vergessen zu haben, da sein Gehirn komplett blank wurde, aber schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte: 

„Hallo, Sherlock.“ 

Bei der Aussprache seines eigenen Namens huschte kurz über Sherlocks Gesicht so etwas wie Reue. 

„Hallo John.“ 

„Hast du mit irgendetwas zu sagen?“ 

„Nicht direkt nein… was suchst du hier?“ 

John fühlte wie sich seine lang verstaute Wut Bahn brach. 

„Was ich hier suche?! Verdammt nochmal, ich wollte dich zur Rede stellen!“ 

„Was? Du hast vier Monate gebraucht, um mich zu finden?“ 

„Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe um genau zu sein, eine Stunde gebraucht, um dich zu finden, was aber eher an den U-Bahn Fahrplänen als an mir liegt!“ 

Dies brachte Sherlock zum Schmunzeln. 

„Oh.“, sagte er danach überrascht. 

Sie hatten beide mittlerweile die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von der halben Wache, insbesondere jedoch die der Frau und des grauhaarigen Mannes, die beide aufmerksam zu hörten und keinerlei Absichten hatten, sich zu entfernen. 

John atmete einmal tief ein und seufzte. 

„Wie auch immer…das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich habe wirklich lange über alles nachgedacht und ich will dir einfach nur eine Frage stellen. Wieso?“ 

„Wieso? Weil ein homophober Killer frei herum lief, der es zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sich via Online-Dating mit Homosexuellen zu verabreden und sie schließlich umzubringen.“ 

„Danke für die Zusammenfassung, aber soweit war ich auch schon gekommen, aber ich meinte eher, wieso… ach keine Ahnung, was ich genau wissen möchte. Vielleicht wieso du mir all diese Dinge erzählt hast oder wieso du in Erwägung gezogen hattest, dass ich der Mörder war, keine Ahnung.“ 

„Ich hatte innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten ausgeschlossen, dass du der Mörder sein könntest. Deshalb hatte ich dich versucht dazu zu bewegen, zu gehen. Ähm und naja auf deine andere Frage kann ich nur sagen, dass ich es auch nicht weiß.“ 

John atmete nochmals tief ein und fragte daraufhin in einem leiseren Tonfall: 

„War denn irgendetwas davon wahr? Irgendetwas?“ 

Sherlock antwortete einige Momente lang nicht seufzte schließlich und sagte: 

„Bis auf den Namen war alles wahr, John.“ 

Der Tonfall von Sherlock brachte John dazu in Sherlocks Augen zu schauen und was er darin sah war Traurigkeit. 

John dachte kurz darüber nach. 

Er war niemand, der Menschen schnell vertraute und dennoch wollte er Sherlock glauben, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was da zwischen ihnen war und vor allem wusste er nicht, was Sherlock zu diesem Thema dachte. 

„Ich will dir wirklich glauben und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt tue ich das auch. Einfach deshalb, weil ich nicht glaube, dass du dir die Dinge ausgedacht hast, die du mir erzählt hattest. Aber und das ist wohl das wichtigste: Ich hatte mich in dem Glauben mit dir getroffen, dass wir ein Date hätten und hatte deshalb während des Treffens gedacht, dass es tatsächlich irgendwohin verlaufen könnte. Ich meine was war das für dich? Ein Arbeitstag? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie du über all das denkst. Ich meine vermutlich siehst du mich nur als einen sentimentalen Idioten, der sich so schnell Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, dass er nach nur einem ca einstündigen Treffen so etwas wie Liebeskummer hatte. Ich wollte dich einfach nur konfrontieren, aber ich bereue die Idee mittlerweile und ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, denn ich habe mich hier jetzt schon genug blamiert.“ 

Sherlock blieb regungslos und still stehen und sah aus, als würde er gerade gedanklich eine sehr schwierige Matheaufgabe lösen. 

Als er endlich wieder gedanklich im Hier und Jetzt war, war John schon fast wieder zur Tür hinaus und dadurch schon einige Meter von ihm entfernt. 

Sherlock löste sich aus seiner Starre und rief John nun hinterher: 

„John! Warte!“ 

John blieb stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um, ohne jedoch näher zu kommen, also blieb Sherlock auch wo er war und rief einfach weiter: 

„Ich halte dich nicht für einen Idioten! Wie kommst du darauf? Wenn dies der Fall wäre und das könntest du hier jeden fragen, hätte ich dir das direkt mitgeteilt. Das Treffen war zunächst nur ein Arbeitstag- da hast du recht, aber das hatte sich in dem Moment geändert, in dem ich dir Alkohol angeboten hatte. Oder meinst du ich trinke immer während der Arbeit?“ 

Dies brachte John zum Lachen. 

Sherlock erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln und fuhr fort: 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit sagen sollen oder dir zumindest doch noch meine Nummer schicken sollen, aber um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich, dass du nur Sebastian mögen würdest und mich sobald du wüsstest, was ich getan habe, hassen würdest. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du ja meine Adresse kennst und wenn du mir etwas mitteilen wolltest, hättest du mir schreiben oder einfach vorbei kommen können.“ 

Dies brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick von John ein, weswegen er direkt wieder zurück ruderte. 

„Aber ja, ich verstehe natürlich, dass du als du erfahren hattest, dass ich dich angelogen hatte, dass du nicht nochmal vorbei kommen wolltest und dass ein Brief auch wirklich zu altmodisch wäre. Falls es dich aber interessiert, der Abend mit dir war der schönste Abend, den ich seit sehr langer Zeit verbracht habe und ich habe auch in Betracht gezogen dich zu suchen, aber dann kamen wieder die Gedanken, die ich vorhin erwähnt habe und da habe ich es gelassen.“ 

Nun blickte John ihn nur noch offen neugierig an, unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte, also fügte Sherlock noch hinzu: 

„Oh und ich habe falls es dich interessiert, mittlerweile eine andere Antwort auf deine Frage. Ich würde zwar immer noch die Nachrichten verschicken, denn die Leute sollten schon von meinem Zustand Bescheid wissen, aber ich würde die Zigaretten weg lassen und lieber die restliche Zeit mit dir verbringen. Wir könnten einfach nur in den Sesseln sitzen, ich könnte dir aber auch etwas auf meiner Violine vorspielen- dir schien der Klang letztes Mal zu gefallen, also… Was?!“ 

John starrte ihn nun mit offenem Mund an und Lestrade und Sally schienen generell in einer Art Schockstarre zu stehen. 

Schließlich schüttelte John den Kopf, lächelte und sagte: 

„Du bist unglaublich.“ 

Darauf sah er Sherlock nur ein paar Momente lang an, bevor er mit entschlossenen Schritten auf Sherlock zulief, sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste. 

Dies entlockte Sherlock zunächst einen überraschten Laut, bevor er John an seinem diesmal braunen Pullover packte und den Kuss erwiderte. 

Kurz darauf lösten sich beide voneinander und grinsten sich an. 

Lestrade sah aus als hätte er gerade beobachtet, wie ein Einhorn an ihm vorbeilief und Sally sah aus als hätte sie etwas wirklich grauenhaft Schockierendes mit angesehen. 

Sherlock und John verließen daraufhin die Wache und gingen in die Bakerstreet, um ihr erstes „richtiges“ Date zu haben.


	10. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, dass ihr mit mir zusammen diese beiden Charaktere begleitet habt. Ich hoffe, dass es euch, genauso gut wie mir gefallen hat <3

Als John aufwachte und sich streckte, musste er sich kurz orientieren, um festzustellen, wo er sich befand. 

Sobald in seinem schlaftrunkenen Gehirn angekommen war, dass er sich alleine in Sherlocks Bett befand, entspannte er sich und musste hilflos lächeln. 

Fünf Monate waren vergangen seit er wohl den zugleich kompliziertesten und liebenswertesten Mann zur Rede gestellt hatte. 

Nach seiner Konfrontation gingen beide in Sherlocks Wohnung, wo sie den restlichen Tag damit verbrachten sich einfach besser kennenzulernen.

 Sie redeten stundenlang, erzählten sich praktisch alles voneinander und schließlich spielte Sherlock sogar tatsächlich noch etwas für John auf seiner Violine. 

Von da an trafen sie sich jedes Wochenende und an Tagen, an denen John frei hatte. 

Nach etwa einem Monat begleitete er Sherlock zu einem Fall und von da an tat er dies jedes Mal und so kam es, dass er etwa einen Monat später, seinen Job kündigte ,um fortan mit Sherlock zusammenzuarbeiten. 

Lestrade war seit ihrem Auftritt auf der Wache recht angetan und schien eher erfreut darüber zu sein, dass Sherlock nun einen Partner hatte, was man für Sally nicht behaupten konnte. 

Jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock und er zusammen am Tatort auftauchten, mussten sie sich relativ fiese Sprüche darüber anhören, wie es wohl sein müsse, mit so einem Freak zusammen zu sein und was Sherlock wohl für kranke Fetische haben müsse. 

Dies alles war John egal. 

Er war wohl der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, also wenn man Sherlock nicht mitzählte. 

Jedoch war alles, was Sherlock ihm während ihres ersten Treffens erzählt hatte wahr, was hieß, dass er wirklich noch keinerlei Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich gesammelt hatte, was bedeutete, dass John heute das erste Mal in Sherlocks Bett aufwachte. 

John hatte darauf bestanden alles sehr langsam anzugehen, einfach da er genau wusste, dass egal wie sehr Sherlock darauf beharrte, dass das alles nichts Besonderes sei, dass Sherlock sehr wohl Angst vor etwas Unbekanntem hatte. 

Sie hatten vor dieser Nacht alles gründlich besprochen und analysiert, wobei der wissenschaftliche Part mit Statistiken ect eher auf Sherlocks Mist gewachsen war. 

John hatte jedoch geduldig zugehört und alle noch offenen Fragen beantwortet, nachdem er von Sherlock nur einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen bekommen hatte als er „learning by doing“ vorgeschlagen hatte. 

Nun war es also so, dass John alleine aufgewacht war. 

Er konnte Sherlock leise reden hören, bis etwa fünf Minuten später die Tür sanft aufgemacht wurde und Sherlock, seinen blauen Morgenmantel tragend, hereinkam. 

Er sah überrascht aus und sagte: 

„ Oh, du bist wach. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken- das war Lestrade.“ 

Dabei winkte er mit dem Handy in seiner Hand. 

„Nein, schon okay du hast mich nicht geweckt.“ 

John lächelte Sherlock daraufhin an, aber Sherlock sah einfach nur unsicher zu dem Bett und wieder zu John, ohne so recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. 

John klopfte daraufhin vor sich auf das Bett und sah Sherlock aufmunternd an, sodass Sherlock sich vorwärts bewegte und sich schließlich auf den Bettrand setzte. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte John. 

Sherlock antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete nur seine Hände, die mit dem Gürtel seines Morgenmantels spielten. 

„Sherlock.“ 

Schließlich sah Sherlock ihm in die Augen und sah auf einmal sehr jung aus. 

„Ähm also…“ , begann er , „letzte Nacht…also… ich habe offenkundig nicht genug Datenmaterial und Messwerte, um eine Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen, aber du schon, also würdest du sagen, dass ähm ‚Es‘ zufriedenstellend war?“

 John sah Sherlock einfach nur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, da er wusste, dass es Sherlock ernst meinte. 

Als Antwort griff John nach dem Kragen von Sherlocks Morgenmantel und zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihm einen innigen Kuss zu geben. 

Sherlocks Wangen hatten mittlerweile die Farbe purpurrot angenommen, aber er räusperte sich und sagte: 

„Danke, aber war keine Antwort.“ 

„Oh Sherlock, wie kannst du mich das überhaupt fragen? Du warst doch dabei oder? Du warst sogar beträchtlich involviert, also wie kannst du dann nicht wissen, dass es so ziemlich die beste Nacht überhaupt war?“ 

Darauf entspannte sich Sherlock sichtlich und musste kichern. 

„Naja ich konnte ja nur von meiner Sichtweise ausgehen und wusste nicht, ob ich mir vielleicht manches nur meinen Wünschen entsprechend vorgestellt hatte oder ob es wirklich so schön war.“ 

„Oh, du bist doch im Herzen ein Romantiker.“ 

Darauf sah Sherlock verstört aus, was John sehr zum Lachen brachte. 

Nach einer Weile stimmte Sherlock in sein Lachen ein, bis Sherlock sich plötzlich an etwas zu erinnern schien und sein Lachen verstummte. 

Mit besorgtem Blick sagte er dann zu schon: 

„Also habe ich mir dann auch nicht eingebildet, dass du als du dachtest ich sei schon eingeschlafen, gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst?“ 

Nun war John an der Reihe, um rot zu werden. 

Er räusperte sich und antwortete: 

„Ähm ja, dass hast du dir nicht eingebildet, obwohl ich dir eigentlich noch ein wenig mehr Zeit geben wollte, bis ich es dir sage.“ 

Als Sherlock ihn darauf fragend ansah erläuterte John weiter: 

„ Na, manche verschreckt das, wenn man es zu früh sagt.“ 

„Fünf Monate ist zu früh?“ 

„Ja, naja eigentlich nicht, aber ich dachte, da wir sowieso alles langsamer angehen lassen, dass… ach egal, jetzt weißt du es eben.“ 

John verschränkte energisch die Arme miteinander, worauf Sherlock lachen musste. 

„Schön, dass dich das amüsiert.“, murmelte John daraufhin, worauf Sherlock sofort verstummte. 

Sherlock sah ihn danach sanft an und sagte: 

„ Mich amüsiert es, dass du mich ständig wie ein rohes Ei behandelst, so als hättest du Angst, dass ich jeden Moment einfach gehen könnte. Falls es dich tröstet, ich wusste überhaupt nicht, wann der passende Zeitpunkt wäre, um so etwas zu sagen, sonst hätte ich es dir schon vor vielen Monaten gesagt.“ 

„Was?!“ 

Darauf lachte Sherlock wieder. 

„Ja, John. Ich liebe dich auch.“ 

John sah ihn darauf mit offenem Mund an. Sherlock schenkte ihm als Antwort ein Lächeln, was John erwiderte. 

„Also… was wollte Lestrade eigentlich?“ 

„Hm…es gab einen Mord an Drillingen, sehr interessant.“ 

John nickte ihm darauf zu und fragte: 

„Okay, also müssen wir los oder?“ Sherlock grinste ihn darauf an und antwortete: 

„Ich habe Lestrade gesagt, dass wir erst in einer Stunde da sein können.“ 

John schaute ihn daraufhin fragend an, woraufhin Sherlock plötzlich unsicher mit seinen Händen herumfuchtelnd, antwortete: 

„ Naja ich wusste zwar noch nicht, wie dieses Gespräch verlaufen wird, aber ich dachte falls es so verläuft, wie es das nun tatsächlich getan hat, wärst du eventuell interessiert an einer Wiederholung von letzter Nacht?“ 

John musste darauf laut lachen. Danach zog er Sherlock zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen und ich gleichzeitig zu sich herunter zu ziehen. 

Als der Kuss immer intensiver wurde, musste John laut aufstöhnen und sagte: 

„Oh, ich wusste es! Kaum, dass du etwas von der verbotenen Frucht, also mir, gekostet hast, kannst du nicht genug davon kriegen!“ 

Sherlock lachte und sagte:

“ Wirklich John?! Verbotene Frucht?!“ 

Beide mussten daraufhin eine Weile lachen, bis Sherlock schließlich mit nur noch einem kleinen Lächeln antwortete: 

„Du könntest damit recht haben.“ 

Danach blickte er John kurz intensiv ihn die Augen, bevor er ihn schließlich wieder küsste und sie die vergangene Nacht wiederholten.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! <3


End file.
